The present invention concerns a syringe for injecting an injection mass into a cavity or the like and comprising a hollow cylinder having a bore, a piston axially movable in said bore, and a reservoir for the injection mass, said cylinder having an opening for insertion of said reservoir, and said reservoir having at its front end a nozzle projecting out of the cylinder and at its back end an opening to receive the piston.
Syringes of this kind have heretofor been provided with a lateral opening for the insertion of a tubular reservoir made of plastic material and having at its front end a nozzle. Prior to its insertion the reservoir has to be filled with the injection mass by means of a spatula and then be closed with a plug to provide proper sealing.
After use of the prior art syringe, the disposable reservoir can be removed by pulling back the piston, whereupon the back end of the reservoir hits an abutment, so that the reservoir is stripped off from the piston to be thrown away.
As on the prior art device a lateral opening is required, the cylinder must be made of a sufficiently strong and machinable material, such as a stainless steel tube. Because it is necessary to provide retaining means at the front end of the stainless steel cylinder to receive the reservoir and stripping means behind the lateral opening, the manufacturing cost of the syringe is relatively high. It is also difficult to clean the syringe.